


the universe calls this fate (who are we to deny it)

by LizzyBizzy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Summary: Maybe they are star-crossed, but even binary stars eclipse each other.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 41





	the universe calls this fate (who are we to deny it)

_If you want me, let me know_  
Where do you wanna go  
No need for talking  
I already know

> [Come scream into the void with me ](https://linktr.ee/lizzybizzyo)


End file.
